


Dog Days

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dog owner Castiel, Dog owner Dean, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take his dog Sugar down to the beach to run off some energy.  There's trash everywhere so he takes it upon himself to clean up as much as he could.  While there another man shows up with his dog.  Together they throw out all kinds of bottles, bags, and garbage, but what one of the dogs finds buried in the sand is the LAST thing either man expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthneDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/gifts).



> Ok, so this picture came across my FB wall and I cracked up laughing at it. Of course I had to share it. The lovely EthneDragon saw it and said I should write a fic based on it. Once that little plot bunny crawled inside my head I couldn't get rid of it, and this was the result. I hope you all get a kick out of this one. I giggled as I wrote it.
> 
> The pic is at the end.

“Come on girl, let’s go down to the beach.” Dean clicked his tongue and smiled as the sound of nails scraping across the floors reached him as his dog Sugar came running. She slid to a stop just short of slamming into his legs and looked up excitedly. Her entire body was wagging and it made him chuckle.

“Someone’s eager to go out for a walk, huh.” He clipped her leash on and opened the front door. Her excitement immediately calmed as she waited patiently for him to close and lock the door before they started down the steps. They lived close enough to the beach that it was a quick walk. He had tennis balls stuffed in his pockets, ready to go play a game of catch with his favorite girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean frowned as he looked around. This particular stretch of beach used to be beautiful. Clear water, clean sand, but now there was litter everywhere. Just last week Sugar had gone digging and come up with someone’s discarded lunch. The smell of it alone had made him want to vomit as he wrestled it away from his dog and tossed it in the nearest garbage can. He could see plastic bottles and even some glass ones sticking up. After unleashing his dog and tossing one of the tennis balls he went about gathering up all of the bottles that he saw. Each time Sugar came back with the ball he would throw it again, then return to his meager clean up mission.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one that does this.” 

Dean spun around at the sound of another voice, nearly dropping the bottles in his arms. There was a man standing there, the breeze coming off the water ruffling his dark hair. The guy was freaking hot but Dean wasn’t going to let on that he thought that. It had gotten him in trouble before, flirting with guys he found out later were straight. 

“It’s disgusting. I don’t want my dog getting hurt because she stepped on something or ate something.”

The man squinted against the sun shining in his eyes and looked out across the beach. “That’s your dog?”

Dean turned to look at where Sugar was running along the edge of the water.

“Yep. She loves coming here.”

“So does my dog. Is yours fixed? Dexter is, so that you know. He can’t get her pregnant.” The man pointed down and Dean followed his hand down to a small Boston Terrier sitting at his feet. He almost wanted to laugh, the dog was so freaking cute.

“Oh, he’s adorable. And yeah, Sugar’s fixed. She likes other dogs too.” Dean said. The man smiled and bent down to unclip his dog’s leash.

“Go on, go play.” He said softly. The dog took off towards the water, and towards Sugar. When he stood back up he smiled at Dean. “I’ll help.”

“Thanks. I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel, but you can call me Cas.” 

They began working together to clean up the garbage which, to Dean’s dismay, he realized was mostly washing up from the ocean.

“So, Sugar, is she a white shepherd?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“She was a gift from my parents when I got my own house. They didn’t want me living alone. My brother has her brother Titus. We used get them together sometimes to play, before they moved away.” 

“Dexter was a rescue. He came from a puppy mill that was raided. His mother was nearly dead and trying to nurse four hungry pups that were starving because she couldn’t produce enough milk for them. They were all sick with skin diseases, worms, and severely malnourished. Dexter was the only puppy to survive. His growth was stunted due to malnourishment but he got healthy. My sister works at the shelter he came into and thought he’d be a perfect fit with me. I live alone in an apartment a few blocks away and I’d been thinking of getting a dog for a while by that point. I went down and met him and, well, it was love at first sight.” Cas chuckled. “The vet says his health is good but there are issues that resulted from his rough start to life, so he’s not expected to live the average lifespan of a Boston. I want to make every day he does have as wonderful as possible. Since he came to live with me his favorite place in the world is this beach.”

Dean looked up at the little dog that was splashing around near Sugar. It broke his heart to hear Dexter’s story. The dog was adorable, mostly black with a few white markings.

“I don’t know why people think it’s ok to do that to animals. He’s lucky he got the help he needed, and then found his way to you. He looks good. How old is he?”

“Almost one. He’s my best friend.” Cas replied softly as he dropped a wet paper bag from McDonald’s in the can. Nearby a little crab was scurrying about and it made him smile. It wasn’t only the dogs they were making the beach safe for.

“That’s how I feel about Sugar. I’ve had her four years now. She’s the best dog I could have asked for.” Dean whistled and Sugar’s head snapped up. Her ears perked up.

“Where’s your ball? Get the ball!” He called out. Immediately her eyes darted around, looking for the tennis ball she had abandoned. Dean could see it floating a few yards out in the water and apparently Dexter had spotted it too because he was already halfway to it.

“Hey, how good can he swim?” He asked. Cas looked up from the plastic bags he was throwing out, locating Dexter who now had the ball in his mouth.

“He swims very well, but I’ll go make sure he can get in.” Cas tossed the bags and started for the water. Dean followed. Dexter was tired but happy by the time he had all four paws back on land. Sugar had spotted him with her ball and was trying to take it back. He wasn’t letting her though. Dean chuckled and pulled another ball from his pocket. He whistled and Sugar immediately ran over. 

“Here you go. Go get it!” He tossed the ball and they both ended up laughing as Dexter dropped the ball he’d been holding to chase after the one Dean had just thrown. Sugar reached it first, snatching it up and starting back over to Dean with Dexter running along next to her trying to reach her mouth and steal the ball. It was downright comical since he barely came up to her elbows.

“That’s hilarious.” Cas was laughing as he watched the dogs. Sugar was now teasing Dexter, running away and making him chase after her.

“It’s nice that they get along. Sugar loves other dogs but not too many come down to this stretch of the beach.” Dean said. They had gotten up the majority of the trash so he sat down to watch the dogs play. Cas sat down next to him.

“Dexter hasn’t had much exposure to other dogs but he loves the ones he does get to meet. He’s a very friendly little guy.” 

“Seems like it.” Dean murmured. He laughed when Sugar flopped onto her back, chewing on the ball and still keeping it out of Dexter’s grasp. 

“So, what do you do for a living? Besides clean up dirty beaches?” Cas asked. Dean smiled and looked over at him. With the sun shining in his face before Dean hadn’t realized just how blue the man’s eyes were. Gorgeous really wasn’t an adequate word to describe him.

“I’m in advertising. Everything from shampoo to cookies to restaurants. What about you?” 

“Advertising, really? That’s fascinating. I’m a dentist. Nothing glamorous. I deal mostly with children and their candy cavities.”

“That’s pretty cool. I have a friend that’s an orthodontal surgeon. I do not envy his job.” Dean cringed just thinking about the things Garth had to deal with on a daily basis.

“Oh, no, I could never do that. I thought about it because the pay is fantastic, but we had to go over it in class and I wanted to throw up. I deal primarily in root canals, cavities and braces. With regular wisdom teeth extractions. That’s as close as I get.” Cas said. 

They sat for a while, just watching the dogs and tossing balls to them when they actually thought to bring them back to their owners. Eventually the balls were forgotten and the dogs went back to the surf, nosing around in the wet sand and playing.

“Looks like Dexter has made a new friend. I’m glad.” Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sugar sure seems to like him. Maybe…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “We could do a play date? I have a big backyard.”

Cas’ smile grew wider. “I think Dexter would like that.”

Dean found himself staring at Cas and forced himself to look away. He took off his boat shoes, the ones he liked wearing to the beach so all he had to do was toe them off and bury his feet in the sand, and did exactly that. Cas leaned back, letting his hands sink into the hot sand. He was back to watching the dogs again.

“Looks like they found something. I hope Dexter doesn’t try to eat another crab.”

Dean snorted. “Sugar had one hanging off her lip a few years back because she wouldn’t leave them alone. Now she avoids them. But she’s interested in whatever Dex found. Maybe it’s a sand dollar. I hope it’s not a dead fish.”

Cas grimaced. “Oh God, Dexter!”

The little dog looked up for a moment at his owner before going back to digging.

“It’s too far down to be a fish. I better check it out.” He had barely gotten to his feet before Dexter started making his way back to where Cas stood next to Dean.

“Is that…” Dean’s mouth gaped open as he realized what the little dog was carrying. Cas gasped in shock.

“Dexter! Drop that! Now!”

Dexter kept coming, the large, dirty, _(used, no doubt)_ dildo hanging from his mouth. 

“Dexter!” Cas’ voice rose several octaves, causing him to actually squeak as he cried out his dog’s name. Dean was cracking up laughing next to him, actually doubled over from it with tears streaming down his eyes. His phone was in hand and Cas was betting he’d taken pictures of the whole thing. Sugar came barreling up from the water’s edge and snatched the rubber dick from Dexter’s mouth.

“Sugar! Drop it!” Dean was still laughing so hard he barely managed to wheeze out the order. Sugar of course ignored it in favor of engaging Dexter in a game of keep away. Cas burst out laughing as Dean scrambled to his feet. “Sugar! Come!”

Hearing the change in her owner’s voice the dog froze where she stood. Dexter even stopped, and both heads turned to look at him. Dean pointed at the ground next to his feet. 

“Come!”

Sugar quickly obeyed, and Dexter followed. She sat at his feet, the dildo clenched still between her teeth. Her tail wagged excitedly like she expected him to take it and throw it.

“Oh, fuck, I’m not touching that!” He cringed back from it. Cas was still laughing next to him. 

“Well _I’m_ not touching it!”

Dean made a whining noise as he looked on in disgust. Sugar dropped it to the ground and nudged it closer to him. Dexter took the opportunity to snatch it up and run. Sugar took off after him.

“Damn it! _Dexter_!” Cas screamed. Dexter came racing back and due to the dildo being nearly as big as he was, he couldn’t stop in time and ended up slamming dildo first, right into Cas’ legs. 

“Gah!” The man tried to jump backwards and ended up on his ass in the sand. Dean was cracking up again but at least had the foresight to grab Dexter’s collar. The dog immediately dropped the dildo.

“You ok?” He asked as he scooped the tiny dog up. Cas grunted as he got to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m…” He realized his back end was wet. “Fuck!” 

“What?” Dean saw the back of the man’s khakis. “Oh, what is that?”

“I’m not entirely sure I want to know.” Cas shuddered in disgust. 

“Ok, how about this. I live literally right across the street. How about you come back to my place, we let the dogs run around in the backyard and I’ll give you a clean pair of shorts to wear? Then I’ll give you and Dexter here a ride home.” Dean offered. Cas’ frown eased up as he looked at Dean.

“You would do that?”

Dean smiled as he scratched Dexter’s head. The puppy was trying desperately to lick Dean’s face.

“After this fiasco I’d say it’s safe to say we’re friends. So yeah. Come on, let’s head out.”

“What about the dildo?” Cas looked down at the flesh colored piece of rubber. It was faded from its time in the sunlight. Sugar was eyeing it like she was ready to grab it again the moment Dean stepped away. 

“Here, put a leash on him.” Dean handed Cas his dog and called Sugar over. Once she was sitting, he handed her leash to Cas and then walked over to the garbage can. There was a plastic bag right on top so he grabbed it and used that to pick the dildo up by the very back end. He carried it gingerly over to the garbage can and dropped it in. When he turned around he saw Cas with his phone aimed at him, grinning.

“Payback.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Alright, I deserved that. Come on.” He took back Sugar’s leash and together they walked back across the street to Dean’s house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mess, still unidentified, had soaked through Cas’ pants and his underwear, and he felt disgusting so Dean shooed him off to take a shower while he took the soiled clothes and tossed them in the washer. He had given Cas a clean shirt and shorts to wear and left him to clean himself up. While he waited, he decided to make a couple of sandwiches. If Cas wanted one, that was fine. If not, there was more for him later.

When Cas finally emerged from the bathroom he followed the sound of classic rock to the kitchen where Dean was sitting down, eating a sandwich.

“I made you one, but if you’re like, vegan or something I’ll just eat it.”

Cas smiled as he sat down in the seat next to him at the table.

“No, not vegan, and surprisingly hungry. I guess getting worked up over filthy sex toys in my dog’s mouth was enough to work up an appetite.” He joked. Dean swallowed his bite of food and grinned.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. I can’t believe that was on the beach. I don’t even want to think about where it came from or…” He shuddered. “Just...no.”

“It was pretty funny though, seeing Dexter running up from the water with that in his mouth. Stupid thing was almost as big as he is.” Cas laughed. Dean joined in, nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that was actually the funniest damn thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

Cas picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He made a sound of pleasure before taking a second bite.

“It’s good. Is this pesto on it?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, my brother introduced me to the stuff and I decided I liked it on sandwiches, along with sun dried tomatoes. I like to cook, and I like to experiment with food.”

“This is a delightful combination I’ve never had before. I like it a lot.” Cas finished off the last of his sandwich and Dean collected both of their plates. He still wasn’t sure which way Cas swung, or whether he’d be losing a new friend if he took a chance and asked him out. When he returned to the table Cas smiled brightly at him.

“You, uh, don’t have to go right away if you don’t want to. I don’t get much company. I moved out here to be closer to my brother, but then the punk took a job in New York right after I bought the house.” He said as he sat back down. “Plus I threw your clothes in the washer, they smelled sour, like maybe you fell in something that had mayo?”

“Eww, gross. Thank you.” Cas was quiet for a moment, nibbling at his lower lip. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Dean asked softly. Cas’ eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, quite the opposite actually. I am enjoying my time with you. People tend to consider me...odd. You make me feel comfortable and welcome. Thank you for that.”

Dean relaxed and smiled. “I don’t think you’re odd. Or maybe your kind of odd just matches mine.” He suddenly realized how that sounded and blushed. “Uh, that came out weird.”

Cas laughed and looked fondly at him. “You may be right though.”

Dean wasn’t sure if that meant he might be interested. God, he was so rusty at the dating and flirting thing. Cas turned a bit so that he was facing Dean better.

“What’s on your mind? Cause clearly you are thinking very hard.”

Dean chuckled. “I shouldn’t…” He shook his head. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

“Well now I’m curious. Don’t leave me hanging.” Cas’s smile was flirty and Dean was cursing himself for not being able to determine another person’s interest. He could read people just fine when he was pitching an ad to new clients, and he could flirt with the best of them to land a contract, but it wasn’t real flirting. There was no possibility of relationship so he didn’t have those worries that came with real interest in another person. He blushed harder.

“Dean, I get the impression that you’re interested in me. Would I be accurate in that assessment?” Cas asked.

“I’m sorry, look, I’ll grab my keys and take you home-”

“Dean!” It was the same tone he’d used with Dexter back at the beach. A mixture of irritation and exasperation. Dean immediately closed his mouth. Cas chuckled and shook his head.

“You know, you’re awful cute when you’re flustered, but seriously, you could let me get a word in edgewise.” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose slowly. “W-what?”

“How on earth do you spend your days selling to people if you’re this tongue tied?” Cas teased. Dean pursed his lips and snorted.

“I do just fine selling, thank you. It’s the dating thing I’m not as good at. I’m a bit...rusty.”

Cas looked at the table for a moment where Dean had a hand resting. He covered it with his own before looking up at him again.

“Well, how about this, I’ll do the asking out and you just say yes. So, would it be ok if I took you out for dinner one night this week? Maybe...tomorrow night? I know a great little cafe downtown.”

Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Still want me to go home?” Cas asked, cocking one eyebrow in question.

“Not unless you want to go. We could watch a movie, and later maybe order dinner in? What does Dex eat? He’s welcome to eat some of Sugar’s food.” Dean replied.

“He eats Taste of the Wild, grain free, but I think he’d be ok with just about anything for just a night.” Cas replied.

“Well, he’s actually about to get an upgrade because I have Sugar on Fromm, also grain free. She has food allergies and a sensitive stomach. I think he’ll like it, and it shouldn’t mess him up.” Dean stood up. “I’ll get the dogs and we can pick out a movie, ok?”

Cas stood up as well. “Sounds good. And Dean?”

Dean paused in the kitchen doorway. “Yeah?”

“I approached you on the beach because I thought you were handsome. I don’t generally make a habit of approaching strangers.” Cas’ smile was flirty again, but this time Dean read it loud and clear. He chuckled, throwing back a flirty smile of his own.

“Well, I’m glad you did, cause dude, you’re like, gorgeous. I’ve been praying half the day you weren’t straight.”

Cas laughed and shook his head as he walked over to where Dean was still standing.

“And I was thinking the same thing about you.” He leaned in to press a brief kiss to Dean’s lips before passing him. “I’m going to get the dogs in. You pick out a movie.”

“How does Deadpool sound?” Dean asked.

“Sounds fantastic!” Cas called back from the end of the hall.

Yeah, Dean was pretty sure he and Cas were going to get along great.

 

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/13584653_712468435559336_6734846352810537102_o_zpsbiqjspmn.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got a good laugh from this. Comments and kudos are always welcome. :)


End file.
